Castlevania Serious Shorts v2
by soraamy
Summary: Wrote these a long time ago; decided to post it here. Just [dramatic] short fic's I think up when I am bored. DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Castlevania Or Any Characters In The Following Shorts. (Sorry super delay with Ch.3! But I'm getting used to my new deskie!)
1. Ch-1, v-a: What if Soma Became the

*NOTES*  
I lost the first version; that's why there's 'v.2' after the title. Duh. Er, I think I mostly use the Japanese stuff (using honorifics). Against what my OCB dictates, I've decided to stick with "Soma" and "Yoko" instead of "Souma" and "Youko". My head hurts.

-.~

1) What if... Soma Became the Darklord? (v.2)

1a) AoS/AnM version  
Scene: The battle against Chaos, second form.

"Rawr!" Soma Cruz shouted. "Take that, you... um, whatever, you're called."

The young man swung his magically-enhanced bastard sword at a round monument featuring three statues holding colored jewels. He had dropped the positron rifle and his carrying bag, and his coat was torn. Blood and dirt smeared his face and clothes. Cuts and bruises can be seen through the grime and sweat. The monument exploded as it finally was broken.

"Finally! I'm beginning to run out of health and magic potions."

However, to his surprise, the broken pieces changed into what looked like human flesh. They gathered together and formed what looked like a human organ. A pulsating orange sphere was set in the middle. It radiated strong evil forces.

"How much more do I have to do to get rid of you?!" Soma shouted angrily. "This is my body and my body alone! If you want to return, get your own vessel!"

Soma wearily lifted the blade. A large serpent-dragon made of bones dived at him, making him duck while the blade was in motion. It hit the creature.

"Oh great, just great!" Soma muttered. "Why don't you just make this any harder, you freak?!"

As though summoned by his words, white globs pushed up from the ground. The ones that were free from the ground slid towards Soma.

"Me and my big mouth," Soma smiled slightly. "Maybe I should call upon one of those familiars I've befriended, or I've dominated... But, I can't remember any of the ones I have."

-.-

In the throne room, a man with long, black hair and a snazzy business suit stood impatiently waiting for someone. He tapped his foot, but stopped when he heard heavy footsteps coming from one of the halls.

"Arikado."  
"So, he is the lord of this castle."  
"I mean Soma. Arikado..."  
"What is it, Belmont?"  
"Are you worried about him?"  
"Of course! If Soma fails to defeat the chaos inside the castle, he will awaken as the Dark Lord."  
"I feel your concern, Arikado. But, you're also worried about something else pertaining to that boy."  
"What else would I fear? There is nothing else. You know very well I don't scare easily. The only thing right now that scares me is his return."

-.-

"Ya!" Soma collapsed onto his knees. "I... I failed."

He looked at the dark cloud forming above him. A sad smile crept onto his face.

"I'm... sorry... Mina."

The blood-curdling cries, as he was infused with the castle's dark power, would have awoken the dead.

-.-

Outside the castle entrance, Mina Hakuba was holding onto Yoko Belnades, who was still unconscious. She wiped the forehead of the woman with one of her sleeves. Suddenly, she had a sinking feeling.

"Soma-kun..."

Hammer sat on the table where he displayed his wares to Soma. He looked up.

"Something... bad...," Hammer looked over at Mina. "Hey! Is the lady all right?"  
"Huh?" Mina snapped out of her daze. "You mean Yoko-san? Yes, she'll be fine. At least, that is what Soma-kun told me."  
"Then, what was that feeling," Hammer muttered to himself.  
"Sir? Is something wrong?"  
"Ah, oh it's nothing," Hammer smiled, embarrassed.  
"Oh alright," Mina looked back at Yoko, sadness overcoming her face.  
"Soma... What happened, man?"

Back at the throne room, Genya Arikado and Julius Belmont felt the surge of dark power coming from all directions.

"Impossible," Arikado muttered in Japanese.  
"You think..."  
"He failed."  
"Oh my..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Julius and Arikado were transported to the Hakuba Shrine entrance. The castle in the sky began to move westward. The solar eclipse gave way to a large cloud of darkness. There, also, were Mina, Yoko, and Hammer. Mina and Hammer were confused. Yoko began to stir, and woke up.

"What... what happened?"  
"Yoko-san!" Mina cried. "You're..."  
"Yoko," Arikado walked over to the older of the two young women.  
"Arikado!" Yoko tried to stand up, but her legs wouldn't comply.  
"Don't get up if you can't."  
"Oh...," Yoko averted her eyes. She then pointed at the castle. "That... that's...!"  
"Yes," Julius looked at Yoko painfully.  
"Impossible," Yoko said in Japanese.  
"Hey, wait a minute! What's going on?" Hammer butted in, demanding an explanation.  
"Nothing that concerns you," Arikado said coldly.  
"Hey, buddy! Soma's in there, isn't he? Something bad happened to him, right?"  
"What?" Mina gasped. "Soma-kun is..."  
"Mina-chan," Yoko hugged Mina as she cried in Yoko's arms.

Julius stood in reflective silence then walked up the castle steps.

"Belmont!"  
"I promised Soma," Julius looked down. "I promised him that I will be the one to defeat him if he ever became..."

Mina let out a sob. Yoko patted her hair.

"Then," Arikado stood back. "Go. Go and fulfill your promise."  
"Arikado!" Yoko shouted.  
"Yoko," Julius smiled. "And Mina-san. And you, the gruff man. It'll be all right. I swear that was Soma's last wish."  
"Even if it wasn't," Mina whispered. "Even if it wasn't his last wish, then I would have wished it for him."  
"Mina-chan," Yoko whispered to her 'little sister'. She lifted her head to look at Julius and confidently said, "Julius, take care."  
"Yeah, you take care, Mr. Vampire Hunter," Hammer saluted.  
"Hurry! Before it's too late," Arikado commanded Julius.

Julius nodded once, and ran into the castle entrance.

"Soma," Julius said to himself. "I will defeat you! I swore it, and it is my family's honor... to defeat Dracula!"

-.~


	2. Ch-2, v-a: What if Soma Became the

1) What if... Soma Became the Darklord? (v.2)

1b) DoS/SnJ version  
Soma Cruz was walking from Yoko Belnades's weapons shop in the abandoned village.

(Flashback)  
"Hello, Soma-kun. What can I do for you?" Yoko greeted her guest.  
"Well, I just defeated Dario, but Celia says there is one more thing she wants to show me," Soma looked worried.  
"What could it be?" Yoko mirrored Soma's expression. "You told me Dmitri died, and now Dario is defeated as well."  
"I don't know. But, it can't be good news."  
"I was thinking that as well. Be careful, okay, Soma-kun?"  
"Yeah," Soma nodded. "But, I do need your help..."  
"Oh, of course!" Yoko smiled. "What can I do for you?"  
(End Flashback)

Carrying his enhanced sword, Soma made his way to the center of the castle, in the gardens. He stopped at a sealed door. He began to draw the seal, when something fell out of his jacket. He saw that is was Mina's talisman. Anxious to see Celia, Soma left the talisman on the floor and quickly drew the seal. The door disappeared and Soma stepped in.

"What?" Soma was surprised.  
"Soma-kun," Mina Hakuba was hanging on a crucifix made of the castle's corrupted trees.  
"What...? Why is Mina here?!" Soma demanded.  
"Because," Celia Fortner said smugly. "There is more than one way to make a Darklord."

Celia formed a magical sphere in her right hand.

"Say farewell to your beloved, Soma Cruz!"  
"Mina!" Soma started to run forward.

Celia had struck Mina with the magic sphere. Soma stopped as soon as the light took away Mina's last breath.

"..." Mina is dead.  
"You... you witch!" Soma began to burn with anger. The darkness of the castle was attracted to his immense anger.  
"Yes, be angry," Celia was calm. "Soon, all that hatred will manifest and then you cannot help but become the Darklord!"  
"Fine! If that means avenging Mina, then I'll become the Darklord!" Soma shouted. Softly, "I'm sorry, Mina. I couldn't keep our promise."  
"At last! The Darklord has risen again!"  
"Rawr!" Soma roared in pain and agony.

The darkness engulfed him in a black sphere. As soon as the transformation was complete, 'Soma' paused for a second. He disappeared, and reappeared behind Celia.

"Why?" Celia asked, hurt. "I-I bought you back into this world. Why?"  
"Because," 'Soma' said, looking rather psychotic. "I felt like it. Besides, all you humans will die anyway. Your time just came sooner than you wanted!"  
"Master," Celia finally collapsed.

'Soma' smirked evilly.

-.~

*END NOTES*  
Yeah an _original_ chapter is being being written. Hopefully it will be up by the end of this week. Also working on another short for another series (actually it's a crossover).


End file.
